Blazing Black
by JJ Poison
Summary: A new girl is coming to True Cross. She doesn't remember much of her childhood but for as long as she could remember she could see the unseen. So does that make her a monster?


Demons.

Mythical creatures that are said to be nonexistent. Creatures that are said to be in people's hearts and minds. What would you do if they actually existed. Would you run? Would you hide? You would do neither because still you would believe that they didn't exist.

But they do exist you just don't have the power to see them. I can see them. I can see the beings that people write off as being fictional or imaginary. At first I didn't see them, they were just fuzzy black dots in the sky. When I told my adoptive parents what I saw they had thought I imagined it just like any other little kid. But as I got older they black dots started to become clearer and I realized that my parents couldn't see them.

They are small, round creatures. All they really do is float in the sky. When I'm bored I like to sit in on bench in the park and just watch them float around. Then one day while at the park someone came up to me and said,

"You can see them, can't you."

This man told me he was exorcist. He sat down beside me and told me the round creatures were called Coal Tars. He told me about many other things like Goblins and Ghouls. I was fascinated by all the things he was telling me. But what really drew me was when he told me that I could become an exorcist since a had the power to see them.

"Really. I can become an exorcist?"

"Yes really and I'll train you too."

"You're joking."

"I assure you miss I'm not joking. By the way how old are you?"

"I'm thirteen years old."

He closed his eyes and put his hand on his chin. After about a minute he opened his eyes.

"Alright I'll train you for two years so when you're fifteen you'll be ready."

"Ready for what?"

"Just wait two years and you'll find out," he said while laughing.

"No fair," I said pouting.

"Don't worry I have any eye for these kind of things you will make a find exorcist," he said patting my head.

"Tch. Whatever," I mumbled.

He looked down at his watch and paled significantly.

"It's this late already! I've got to head home!" He yelled while running away.

I watched him go when suddenly he stopped and turned around.

"Meet me here tomorrow and I'll take you somewhere to start training! My is Shiro Fujimoto by the way!" he shouted.

With that last remark he turned around again and ran away.

From that day forward I met Shiro Fujimoto everyday for two years. The training was not easy but with each passing day I was getting closer and closer to my goal and finale the day came.

"Hey I got something for you," Shiro said while handing me a letter.

I grabbed the letter out of his hand, opened the envelope, and took out the paper inside. My eyes widen slightly as I read its content.

"I got a scholarship to True Cross Academy but how I didn't even apply.

"You have me to thank for that. Not only will you be going to school you will be training with other young exorcist."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll find out eventually."

"Really this again. Why do you have to act so mysterious," I murmured.

"It's just who I am," he said," now close you eyes."

"Why?"

"No reason."

"You better not try anything funny," I said glaring at him.

"I won't! I promise!" he yelped.

Reluctantly I close my eyes but I keep my guard up. I hear the movement of clothes but he doesn't move from that spot.

"You can open your eyes now."

I opened my eyes to see that he was holding a black book with my name written on it in silver calligraphy.

"You got me a new sketch book?!" I exclaimed.

"Just think of it as a gift for completing your training."

I reached out and took the book from his grasp. Then without dropping the book I wrapped my arms around him and said,

"Thank you, for everything."

"You're welcome. By the way did they get bigger ag-"

 _SMACK_

"You just had to ruin the moment," I said with a very annoyed look on my face.

* * *

 **Hello my readers here's the new story. I hope you like this as much as I do.**

 **Please Review~**

 **-JJ**


End file.
